


Сухой закон

by passionario



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff I think, M/M, Masturbation, and first time in some way, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Думаю, — говорил Ниджимура, — тебе нужны персональные тренировки. У тебя, Хайзаки-кун, большие проблемы с дисциплиной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сухой закон

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alnaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/gifts).



> таймлайн Тейко (второй курс Хайзаки, третий Ниджимуры)

Иногда Шого представлял, как их поймают, и в животе странно ныло. Это толкало его ухлёстывать за очередной девчонкой — он ловил снисходительные взгляды Ниджимуры, целовал в щёку вместо подставленных губ и обещал, что на выходных они пойдут в кино.  
Смех Ниджимуры застревал в ушах, Шого говорил, что ему пора на тренировку — «Хайзаки-кун, неужели ты не пропустишь её ради меня?», «Прости, детка, у нас злой капитан». Девицы ныли и мерзко надували губы, а Шого бежал к раздевалке. Никогда не добегал, Ниджимура перехватывал его раньше.  
— Опаздываешь, Хайзаки-кун, — шептал он, передразнивая девчонок и вжимая Шого в стену.  
— Но я же пришёл, — придушенно хрипел тот. У Ниджимуры была нездоровая тяга ловить его шею в захват локтём, держал так, что и не вывернешься — разве что голову свою ему на память оставишь.  
— Думаю, — говорил Ниджимура, — тебе нужны персональные тренировки. У тебя, Хайзаки-кун, большие проблемы с дисциплиной.  
— Как скажете, семпай, — соглашался Шого, умудрялся каждый раз вывернуть голову и целовал Ниджимуру в подбородок, нос, щёки — а когда его выпускали, тянул Ниджимуру на себя за воротник и целовал уже нормально, в губы.  
Думал о том, что их могут поймать — прямо в коридоре же стояли, — и это отвратительное чувство в животе возвращалось. Они даже ничего не делали, только целовались и неловко трогали друг друга через одежду. От объятий Шого у Ниджимуры оставались синяки, он заметил это не сразу, а когда заметил — они были в раздевалке не одни, весь стартовый состав собрался после тренировки.  
Голос сипел и булькал, когда Шого говорил:  
— Семпай, можно вас на пять минут.  
Акаши смотрел с прохладным любопытством, как они выходят, и Шого думал, что этот, наверное, знает. Акаши иногда пугал его сильнее Ниджимуры.  
В зале было пусто, Шого захлопнул дверь и толкнул Ниджимуру к стене, опустился на колени. Задрал на нём майку, прижался губами к фиолетовому пятну на боку; кожа у Ниджимуры была солёная и мокрая от пота. Шого чуть сжал зубы и тут же получил за это по голове.  
— Какого хрена ты творишь, — зашипел Ниджимура, когда Шого начал вылизывать его живот. Ноздри щекотал чужой запах, хотелось снова укусить, но рука у Ниджимуры была тяжёлая.  
В свободных шортах стояк было не сильно заметно, но Шого, дурея от собственной смелости, оттянул пояс вниз и прижался губами к члену через ткань трусов. Ниджимура выругался, больно сдавил его плечи, отталкивая от себя, и сполз по стене. Теперь их лица были на одном уровне, и даже в полумраке зала Шого видел, как пылают щёки Ниджимуры.  
Запоздало вдруг стало страшно. Губы пересохли, словно опалённые жаром; у Ниджимуры был большой, не больше, чем у Шого, но. Блядь, раньше они только целовались.  
Ниджимура обнял его за плечи, упёрся лбом в плечо.  
— Пять минут, наверное, уже прошли, — тихо сказал он.  
— Может, все уже ушли.  
На языке вертелось «семпай, вы не поможете мне с математикой, сегодня же пятница, если хотите, можно остаться у меня на ночь».  
— Пойдём, — Ниджимура поднялся, протянул ему руку. Шого ухватился и тоже встал.  
В раздевалке сидел Акаши и листал книгу.  
— Иди, тебя ведь ждут, — махнул ему рукой Ниджимура.  
Акаши коротко поклонился, поблагодарил за тренировку и вышел. От его проницательного взгляда у Шого кровь смерзалась в мелкие кубики льда, противно бултыхалась внутри.  
— Семпай, — почему-то шёпотом позвал он, небрежно запихивая в сумку форму. Переодеваться было лениво, идти в душ тоже. — А вы не могли бы со мной позаниматься? — голос снова булькал, слова надувались в лёгких воздушными шариками, и выталкивать их из горла выходило плохо.  
— Чем, Хайзаки-кун? — Ниджимура обтирался влажным полотенцем. Шого старательно не смотрел, сдавливал руки в карманах так, что ногти больно впивались в кожу.  
— Математикой?  
Брат уехал с друзьями на выходные, а мать, наверное, уже заснула. По пятницам она рано ложилась, чтобы отоспаться за рабочую неделю.  
— Сегодня, надо полагать.  
Ниджимура натянул рубашку через голову, оставив верхние пуговицы расстёгнутыми, и набросил пиджак. Шого всё-таки посмотрел на него нормально; было что-то жуткое в том, насколько красивым ему казался Ниджимура. Эта красота была такой правильной, что Шого хотелось сломать её, сломать ему нос или поставить фингал. Он вспомнил тёмные пятна на боках и сглотнул.  
— Завтра с утра я поеду к отцу, — напомнил Ниджимура.  
— Хорошо.  
Ведь это будет завтра, а сегодня… Это «сегодня» металось раненой птицей в голове, мешая думать, Шого даже не знал — а чего он, собственно, хочет. Просто. Сегодня.

Пока Шого ходил заваривать чай и грел еду, Ниджимура успел пересмотреть его записи и тесты.  
— Я думал, всё будет хуже, — сказал он, постукивая карандашом по столу.  
Шого тоже думал, что всё будет хуже. Но ощущение неловкости сгладилось, ушло — словно осталось в школе. Пока они ехали на поезде, Шого старался не думать ни о чём, кроме тёплой ладони Ниджимуры, что сжимала его руку.  
Поели они молча. Прежде чем унести грязную посуду, Шого нашёл Ниджимуре домашние штаны, футболку и полотенце, показал, где ванная.  
Ополаскивая тарелки, он спрашивал себя — чего он ждёт? Хотелось оставить посуду недомытой, побежать наверх, снова задрать на Ниджимуре одежду и трогать синяки. Проверить, стоит ли всё ещё у Ниджимуры. Шого подумал — не ехал же он в поезде так, наверное. Или ехал?  
Сейчас их никто не мог поймать, но тяжесть в животе вернулась. Шого упёрся руками в раковину и глубоко вздохнул.  
От мысли, что они правда будут заниматься, становилось смешно. Шого попытался представить полностью голого Ниджимуру. В голову лезли обрывки воспоминаний — голый бок с хлопьями мыльной пены, тонкие лодыжки, виднеющаяся из-под резинки шорт дорожка тёмных волос.  
Шого вспомнил твёрдый член под губами — даже через ткань он показался ему горячим. Чашка выскользнула из рук, упала на тарелку, и та треснула. Вот чёрт. Шого закрутил кран, забив на посуду, и почти бегом вернулся в свою комнату.  
Ниджимура уже успел сходить в душ, сидел, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и промокал волосы полотенцем.  
— Шого-кун? — Ниджимура поднял голову и улыбнулся. Он редко улыбался, на самом деле. Тетради и листы с тестами были аккуратно сложены стопкой рядом с закрытым ноутбуком на рабочем столе.  
Ниджимура Шузо правда был в его доме, подумал Шого. Ему тоже нужно было в душ, он ведь так и не сходил, но вместо этого он сел рядом с Ниджимурой на пятки. Тот аккуратно сложил полотенце, повесил его на спинку кровати, а потом повернулся к Шого, осторожно положил ладонь ему на шею, наклонился вперёд и поцеловал.  
Это не было похоже на их поцелуи в школе — бесконечная игра осталась за воротами Тейко, и теперь, если честно, Шого не совсем понимал, как себя вести.  
В его собственном мире словно существовало два Хайзаки Шого: один был для Ниджимуры Шузо, а второй для всего остального. Первого Хайзаки сам Шого пока не очень хорошо знал.  
Он придвинулся ближе, обнял Ниджимуру за пояс одной рукой, забрался пальцами под футболку, нащупывая синяк. Отчего-то казалось, что кожа там должна быть теплее, почти горячей. Ниджимура вдруг укусил его за нижнюю губу, и Шого потянул его за волосы, отстраняясь.  
Ниджимура задрал футболку и недовольно посмотрел на синяк на боку, совсем рядом с ладонью Шого.  
— Ты бьёшь больнее, — хмуро заметил он.  
Он едва коснулся открытой ладонью синяка — Ниджимура напрягся, но ничего не сказал, и Шого решился погладить.  
— Подожди, — вдруг тихо сказал Ниджимура. Он вывернулся из футболки, хотел сложить и её тоже, но Шого не выдержал, отобрал и бросил в угол комнаты. Передвинулся ближе. Хотел поцеловать в губы, но отчего-то поцеловал в шею, чуть ниже уха. Кожа была тёплой, всё ещё чуть влажной — как будто Ниджимура толком не вытерся.  
Шого поцеловал его между ключицами. Ниджимура вдруг расслабился — Шого посмотрел ему в лицо и покраснел, уткнулся лицом в сгиб шеи.  
Так стало видно, что Ниджимура всё-таки возбуждён. Шого покраснел ещё сильнее. Тронул синяк, опустил ладонь ниже. Отчего-то дотронуться до его паха — губами — в полутёмном зале было проще, чем сейчас.  
— Шого, — горячее дыхание согрело висок, Ниджимура обхватил его лицо руками, заставляя поднять голову, и поцеловал сам. — Всё хорошо. Если...  
— Иди к чёрту, — внезапно разозлился Шого и отодвинулся, плотно сжал колени. Ниджимура посмотрел на его пах; его скулы залились нежным румянцем — не как в школе, а совсем лёгким. Как долбанные акварельные краски на уроках искусства. Шого их ненавидел, ломал все кисти и карандаши, которые ему давали.  
Ниджимуру вот тоже хотелось сломать.  
Шого подался вперёд и накрыл губами сосок, сжал зубами — совсем как недавно его кусал Ниджимура, только он кусал за шею. Раньше Шого казалось, что это бестолковое занятие — у Ниджимуры же нет сисек, как у девчонок, чего ему грудь целовать, но Ниджимура совершенно точно застонал, когда он укусил его ещё раз, а потом лизнул. Ущипнул за второй, потёр его между пальцев, и Ниджимура вздрогнул.  
— Шого, — приглушённо пробормотал он, когда Шого лизнул пупок и укусил мягкую кожу под ним.  
Уровень уверенности Хайзаки Шого — вылизанный живот Ниджимуры Шузо.  
Шого замер, обвёл возбуждённый член пальцами через ткань. Кажется, трусы Ниджимура уже снял; логично, он же ходил в душ.  
— Стой, — вдруг сказал Ниджимура, но Шого не послушал, продолжил трогать, умирая от каждого прикосновения. Ниджимура оттолкнул его и сердито бросил: — Да погоди ты!  
Перебравшись на кровать, он лёг на бок, лицом к Шого. Щёки у него всё ещё были нежно-розовые, и Шого захотелось его поцеловать. Он лёг рядом, так же на бок, положил руку Ниджимуре на бедро. При мысли, что их разделяет всего несколько сантиметров, горло сдавливало; в лёгких собирались воздушные шарики.  
Они снова начали целоваться. Шого затрясло, когда Ниджимура тесно прижался к нему, легко потёрся пахом о пах. Шого застонал в ему рот, сжал пальцы на бедре, впиваясь ими в кожу, оставляя новые следы, но Ниджимура уже разорвал поцелуй и горячо дышал Шого в шею.  
Хотелось отодвинуться и подрочить. И не отодвигаться, чтобы Ниджимура продолжал плавно скользить вдоль его тела.  
И ещё хотелось стащить с него эти дурацкие штаны, и с себя тоже. Шого представил, каково будет потереться так — голыми — и застонал снова.  
— Что... — Ниджимура вдруг облизнул свои пальцы, мимолётно коснулся ими щеки Шого. — Что ты дела... — договорить Шого не успел.  
Ниджимура отстранился немного, аккуратно спустил шорты и трусы Шого до середины бедра и сжал его член, провёл кулаком по стволу. Когда он коснулся пальцами головки, осторожно сдвинул крайнюю плоть, Шого вцепился в его плечи, словно хотел остановить, замедлить эти движения — ему казалось, что он сейчас умрёт, прямо сейчас.  
Ниджимура прошептал что-то, но Шого не разобрал. Он тонул в том, как он его трогал — ведь даже не так, как нравилось дрочить самому Шого, быстро, сильно сжимая ладонь.  
Он умудрился подцепить пальцами пояс штанов Ниджимуры, дёрнул их вниз — резинка зацепилась за член, Ниджимура застонал. Его рука на члене Шого замерла. Туман в голове чуть рассеялся, и Шого стащил с Ниджимуры штаны, а потом подтащил его ближе, потёрся членом о член — Ниджимура выругался, потянулся целоваться, но они всё время срывались, трогали друг друга беспорядочно. Ниджимура задрал на Шого футболку, гладил его по спине, а Шого целовал его лицо — подрагивающие ресницы, искусанные губы, такие яркие сейчас. Целовать в губы отчего-то не выходило, не хватало дыхания; они оба дышали так, словно отпахали тренировку Широгане-сенсея.  
А потом Ниджимура сжал оба члена, Шого вцепился в его плечи одной рукой, а второй накрыл руку Ниджимуры. Они замерли, вглядываясь в лица друг друга, губы Ниджимуры снова шевельнулись, беззвучно. Он осторожно двинул рукой, и Шого выгнулся, кончая. Ниджимура так и водил кулаком, пока Шого выгибался и содрогался, переживая самый сильный оргазм в своей жизни.  
Когда Шого затих, Ниджимура перевернул его на спину, отвёл от лица волосы и погладил по щеке. Шого жадно смотрел, как он дрочит себе, размазывая его сперму, запоминал, как Ниджимуре нравится, чтобы потом сделать с ним так самому. Кончил Ниджимура, простонав его имя, и Шого чуть не умер в очередной раз.  
В голове было совсем пусто. Ниджимура рядом согнул спину колесом, стягивая с себя штаны окончательно. Шого коснулись неожиданно холодные пальцы — или он сам был слишком горячим? Температуру сейчас Шого воспринимал плохо, тактильные ощущения вообще сузились до рук Ниджимуры. Футболку ему он оставил, лёг обратно и положил ладонь на грудь Шого так, словно хотел поймать сердце в клетку.  
— И что дальше? — спросил Шого, неловко переворачиваясь и обнимая его одной рукой. Отпускать Ниджимуру — притихшего и доброго — никуда не хотелось.  
— Я бы ещё раз помылся, да и тебе не мешает, — Ниджимура провёл рукой выше, заправил Шого волосы за ухо и зачем-то потрогал его серёжку, подцепил её ногтём.  
— Десять минут.  
— Я засекаю, — Ниджимура тихо засмеялся. — Поставлю будильник на девять, к одиннадцати мне нужно быть в больнице. Если хочешь, вечером можно всё-таки позаниматься математикой.  
— Математикой, — эхом повторил Шого. Если честно, он бы предпочёл биологию.  
Через десять минут Ниджимура правда погнал его в ванную. Шого не пустил его обратно раньше себя, в итоге они мылись вдвоём — пока Шого чистил зубы, Ниджимура быстро споласкивался.  
Мать на возню в коридоре не вышла, только сонно позвала его из комнаты — Ниджимура аж подпрыгнул. Шого не выдержал и засмеялся, Ниджимура пнул его пониже спины. Потирая ушибленную задницу, заглянул к матери и сказал, что у него ночует семпай, они занимались. Они уже идут спать, хороших снов, мама.  
Как они решили спать вдвоём на кровати, Шого не запомнил. Достал только второе одеяло, ещё одну подушку — кровать у него была вроде и односпальная, но широкая, они с Ниджимурой поместились. Тем более, Шого тянуло обниматься, они ещё некоторое время лежали так в темноте, изредка переговариваясь, а потом резко зазвенел будильник.  
— Твою ж мать, — прошипел он. Ниджимура рядом сонно завозился, вытащил телефон из-под подушки и выключил.  
— Доброе утро, — Ниджимура сел в кровати и потёр лицо ладонями.  
Вроде и заснули не поздно, но Шого хотелось спать с такой силой, что его мечты про то, что утром они повторят вчерашнее, рухнули как карточный домик. От мысли, что нужно встать и что-то делать, Шого замутило.  
— Соня, — а вот Ниджимура уже был отвратительно бодрым, встал и натянул пижаму. — Неудивительно, что ты вечно опаздываешь.  
Мягко хлопнула дверь, он, наверное, пошёл умываться. Шого всё-таки заставил себя встать, спустился на кухню. Мать уже суетилась, готовила им завтрак.  
Проводив Ниджимуру, Шого завалился спать обратно. Ему приснилось, что они снова в тёмном зале, только вдвоём, и вся школа пустая.  
Второй раз он тоже проснулся от звонка; Ниджимура сказал, что приедет к восьми вечера, и Шого зарылся лицом в подушку, глупо улыбаясь.  
Даже если школа не будет пуста. Если их поймают — ответственность всегда можно свалить на Ниджимуру. Он же семпай.


End file.
